Kuruma Nikuras
Spectreman book |color2 = silver|color1 = #c4a86f}} Kuruma Nikuras ''' , just '''Kuruma in the English dub, is a robot that appears in episodes 23 and 24 of Spectreman. Appearances * Spectreman episode 23: "Hit and run" * Spectreman episode 24: "Hit and run" Design Kuruma Nikuras is a humanoid-like giant robot. It is mostly yellow in color, with some black stripes on its head, white road-like stripes on its legs and a big gray stripe running down from its left shoulder to its right leg. It has two metalic structures which resemble a radiator above and underneath the big gray line which was mentioned before. It is equipped with hooks instead of hands. It has three eyes: green, yellow and red in that exact order, resembling the traffic lights. When it is enraged, its red eye glows, when it is passive, its green eye glows. It has small spikes running down from the back of its head. It has three claws on its feet. History Spectreman "Hit and Run" (episode 23) Kuruma Nikuras was originally a hand-built robot action figure, made by a man for his young son. One day, the boy was hit by a car while carrying the figure. While in hospital, the boy's negative emotions towards the incident, as well as his growing grudge towards the hit-and-run driver, led to Kuruma Nikuras gaining sentience. The figure grew to a massive size, and Kuruma Nikuras escaped to begin his rampage. The giant robot soon began attacking hit and run drivers. His actions would eventually forces George to transform into Spectreman and fight him. Spectreman was outmatched by the monsters teleporting abilities and eventually teleports else where. Later Kuruma reappears when he finds the actual driver that ran him over and tries to kill him but, meets Dr. Gori's newest creation Baronsaurus (a monster based on a drawing the same boy drew) and the two began their fight. Baronsaurus was also outmatched due to his teleportation. Eventually he teleports to a near by location and watches in amusement as Baronsaurus is attacked by the military. Spectreman then appears again and the hero then fights both creatures but, tries to convince Kuruma to stop, but then Dr. Gori not only calls back Baronsaurus, but also Kuruma as well and both are transfered to the ship. "Hit and Run"(episode 24) Back on Dr. Gori's ship, Baronsaurus led Kuruma Nikuras into a room to try and contain the giant robot. Sensing this was a trick, Kuruma Nikuras teleported away and resumed his rampage, attacking another city. During the rampage, Kuruma Nikuras prepared to kill a car with a family of four inside it, but had second thoughts, and moved the car to safety. It seemed that the robot had finally calmed down. Angry that Kuruma Nikuras was now refusing to continue the destruction, Dr. Gori sent Baronsaurus to attack Kuruma Nikuras. The robot and the monster quickly began to fight. Spectreman arrived on scene, and Kuruma Nikuras teleported a short distance away to observe the battle. Spectreman seemed to be on the ropes fighting Baronsaurus but, just when he was about to be hit with a building, Kuruma teleports right in front of the building to catch and throw it back at the monster. with the chance Spectreman uses his Spectre-Flash and kills Baronsaurus. With the fight over, the driver who was originally responsible for the accident that injured Kuruma Nikuras' owner arrived on scene and apologised for what he did. Satisfied by this, Kuruma Nikuras finally disappeared. Abilities * Teleportation: Kuruma Nikuras is able to teleport at will as much times as it wants. * Black Mist: Kuruma-Nikruas is able to shoot black smoke out from his face that can blind foes. * Hooks: Kuruma Nikuras is equipped with hooks insted of hands that he uses to attack or pick up items. * Size Change: Kuruma Nikuras can change its size. Trivia * Kuruma means car in Japanese. * In the English dub, the monster is just referred to as Kuruma. * Kuruma Nikuras' story is later adapted for another tokusatsu series, Ultraman 80 episode 44, where a similar case happens to a boy who had been attacked by a biker gang and was holding an Ultraseven figure during his assult. His anger lead to the toy becoming Delusion Ultraseven and goes on a rampage. Both had a connection to their monsterous bodies, the only difference being that while Delusion Ultraseven was a complete villian of his own anger and will, Kuruma was able to control his mood. References Category:Spectreman Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Kaiju That Aren't Dr. Gori Creations